


Maybe?

by unitchiefwives



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 14:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unitchiefwives/pseuds/unitchiefwives
Summary: JJ can't sleep one night so she goes to Emily's house for answers.





	Maybe?

JJ was tossing and turning in her sleep all night. She had been ever since her and Will laid down that night. He knew something was up but he just left it for her to tell him on her own time. Turning on her left, and then back on her right, moving to her back, turning even to lay on her stomach, repeating each more than she had cared to count, she finally slowly got up. Moving inch by inch as to not wake Will. If anything, that would be one of the worst things to happen right now.

She was fully sat up, but she still had to get herself fully off the bed without a noise. She looked back at a still sound asleep husband and got up quickly like someone ripping off a Band-Aid. She turned back around and saw that he was still sleeping like a baby, “good” she thought to herself.

Their bedroom door was already opened incase they needed to get to the kids quickly, so she went through the door way and edged down the stairs step by step. Yes, there was creaking but luckily she made it down. Still in her PJ’s she grabbed her keys and quickly went out the door. Hopping in her car outside she muttered to herself, “What the hell am I doing?” as she turned the key in the ignition, totally ignoring her thoughts, and heading to the one reason as to why she wasn’t sleeping. She had something on her chest and she needed to get it off.

It was a short drive and she parked in the driveway just as quickly as she had gotten there. She sent a quick text to the person letting them know she would be coming and it wasn’t someone trying to rob them. It was two in the morning. She went up to the door and unlocked it. Opening the door, she looked inside to find it to be dark as she suspected and empty. Closing and locking the door behind her, she headed to the back to the room she needed.

Hoping the person wouldn’t wake up, she slowly opened their bedroom door, but to her dismay, Emily was sitting on her bed with an opened book and two cups of hot tea. The brunette before her pulled the covers down on the side of the bed the door was on, the side that JJ was on.

JJ got in and sat up. Neither had spoken a word. The blonde grabbed the cup of tea that was on the nightstand next to her and just sipped it, very slowly for the next fifteen minutes. Each minute passed by as JJ gathered her thoughts. She wanted to say something, anything…she just didn’t know what yet. Taking her last sip, she took a breath and let out a very faint “Thank you.”

Emily was still reading her book with no reaction. JJ was a little confused and put the pillow down laying flat on her back staring at the ceiling. There was more silence and JJ was getting more anxious as each tick of the clock next to her made a noise. She wasn’t anxious because she was afraid to talk to the brunette, she was anxious because she had a feeling the brunette knew. That’s what frightens her most, the idea of Emily’s reaction. She had no idea what it would be and she was preparing for the worst.

Laying there, she just kept going through every worst case scenario on how she would tell her. She could lose her forever, their friendship would be weird, all the pain would be dug up from the years past, and most of all…they would never be the same again. The funny thing was, JJ wasn’t expecting what came next.

JJ heard Emily close her book, “JJ, why are you here?”

The blonde turned over and they were finally eye to eye and she could sense some form of alien like feeling between them. She sat back up, eyes still at the brunettes and spoke, “I haven’t been able to sleep for a while and I couldn’t figure out why.”

“That still doesn’t answer the question.”

JJ didn’t know how to say it, she didn’t plan on this. Instead of overthinking she just decided to speak, “Ever since you came back this had all started. Like I said, I couldn’t figure out why and I didn’t even make the connection until yesterday.” She took a deep breath and then continued, “That was until I realized that the universe keeps bringing us back together in some shape or form. And that’s when it hit me, that I sleep better at home.”

Emily took off her glasses and had a confused look on her face, “How does all of that relate to you sleeping better at home? JJ you sound delusional.”

JJ chuckled a little bit looking down before getting serious and looking back up, “It relates because Emily, you are my home. You have been ever since we met.”

“JJ, you’re married.” Emily trailed off in her voice. JJ could see how much the woman before her felt the same. It pained her so much because she knew it was her fault. In all honesty, in her mind she didn’t deserve Emily and Emily deserved better. And she was right, she was married. But deep down inside she knew Will had to have some kind of idea. She put her head down in defeat and softly answered, “I know.”

Emily grabbed her book and started reading again, no response, just reading silently. JJ sighed and then turned on her side. She laid there going deeper and deeper into her thoughts that eventually wore her out enough to fall asleep. Emily finished the book in her hand and looked over at the sleeping blonde. She gave a small smile and pulled the covers up over her and then whispered in her ear, “Maybe in another life we would be more than just what if’s and if only’s. Maybe in another life we would have been each other’s forever.


End file.
